teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Geo
'' '''Geo '''is Milli's brother, and also the deutertagonist of Team Umizoomi, voiced by Ethan Kempner from Seasons 1-3 and by Juan Mirt in Season 4. Physical Appearance Geo has blue hair. He usually wears a blue shirt, blue pants, blue/orange skates, and a blue helmet. He wears an orange square belt known as the Shape Belt with a triangle, square and circle (in order) on each side of the belt. His dimple smile is hard to miss. In Movie Madness!, he wears black sunglasses, when the team was in the spy movie. Powers *Super Shapes: The main power of Geo. It mostly consists building items out of shapes. *Shape Splitter: A sword that could split any shapes to build the item. This power was introduced in "DoorMouse in Space", and was also used in "The Kitty Rescue" and "Animal School House." *Shape Magnet: A power introduced in the Season 3 episode "Rainy Day Rescue". Also used in other episodes such as "The Umi City Treasure Hunt" and "City of Lost Penguins". Geo holds a magnet which can attach to or attract any kind of shape. *Antennae: The antennae on Geo's helmet are not just for decoration. He uses them to make blue prints. He slightly tilts his head to the right and the antennae make the blue to look like whatever he wants it to look like. In Team Umizoomi VS. The Shape Bandit, he made blueprints that were made up of objects he found around the area. In Movie Madness!, while in the spy movie, he used the sunglasses he was wearing to make a blueprint. Bio Personality Geo tends to shows his feelings more than the other members of the team, and he's also a bit sensitive. Aside from that, he has a very sparky personality and a "GO!GO!GO!" approach to life. Since he has so much ambition in him, Geo never gives up until the end and always tries his best. He also has a bit of a prankster side revealed in "Doctor Bot" when he hid a toy chicken on himself to trick Bot when he was checking his heartbeat. He is also the fastest member of the team. Personal Life You can never find Geo not wearing his Super Skates; he love roller-skating more than anything else, except his friends. In The Aquarium Fix-It, he is revealed to have a pet sea horse named Finn. In Cuckoo Bears, it is revealed that Geo has some experience in playing the bass. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. Story All we know is is that Geo was born after Milli. It's unknown whether he or someone else created the Shape Belt. Trivia *"Geo" is a prefix meaning Earth. It also relates to ''Geometry. *In "Team Umizoomi vs. The Shape Bandit" even without his shape belt, he still has his powers and make anything with shapes found in his surrounding. *Geo has been known to express his emotions more than the other members of Team Umizoomi. He has an excited scream, an angry face, and his ambitious face. *In certain episodes, Geo shows negative feelings against DoorMouse . We currently don't know why he does. *As of DoorMouse in Space, Geo has been the first member of Team Umizoomi to show his teeth. Catchphrases *"Awesome!" *"Umi-zoomi!" *"Hold on to your helmets!" *"Who-hoo-hoo!" *"We got you, buddy!" (often to Bot) *"Sea-horse power!" (from "The Aquarium Fix-It") Polls What is your favorite thing about Geo? He's an awesome roller skater His shape tools His ambition His personality He's cute Which episode do you think is Geo's favorite episode? The Ice Cream Truck Gloopy Fly Home Umi Toy Store The Kitty Rescue Meatball Madness Who do you think really sounds more like Geo? Ethan Kempler Juan Mirt Gallery Geo.png|Geo We're trapped.png|Geo and Bot trapped in honey in "Milli Saves The Day." Super Shapes!.png Geo saves the fish.png|Geo catches a fish Geo sans Shape Belt.png|Geo without his Shape Belt It's your hair.png|Geo helmet-less in "Haircut Hijinx" Scooter Geo.png|Geo riding a scooter Skate ramp.png|Geo at the skate ramp Nine.png Kitchen.png Bathroom.png Activating....png Bouncy Shoes.png Shape Splitter.png|Geo's Shape Splitter Shape Magnet.png|Geo's Shape Magnet Skating Geo.png To my toes.png Untitled.png|Geo and Milli at the barbershop. Nurses Milli and Geo.png|Medical Geo Medical umizoomi.png Excuse us.png Doormouse is sick.png Short haired.png Spiky.png The team meets sunny.png Geo without helmet.PNG|Geo Without Helmet 542613_522441314435713_1453844692_n.jpg Team Umizoomi with Little Joe.png Straight hair.png Different hair.png 50s Milli and Geo.png 429991 633128213367022 1761758156 n.jpg Poster for the race.jpg Math Dragons game.jpg Team Umizoomi with Shooting Star.jpg Bouncy Shoes.jpg David.jpg Buster and Team Umizoomi.jpg Download.jpg Meet the Ghost Family.jpg Fall Leaves.jpg I scream for Ice Cream.jpg Doggy Disguise.jpg Hmmm...jpg scuba gear.jpg|scuba divers Shark car.jpg Invitation.jpg Comet.jpg Heptagon.jpg Purple monkey.jpg Plant.jpg Lion.jpg Finn.jpg Carnival.jpg Pirate map.jpg Belly-screen.jpg Smile.jpg Jeff.jpg Heidi.jpg Iceberg.jpg Library.jpg Meatball.jpg Sunny.jpg Bird rescue.jpg Owen.jpg Pirate.jpg Pet pattern.jpg Christmas.jpg blueprint.jpg|Blue Print painting.jpg Inside trap.jpg Blanket.jpg Teeth.jpg Bubble trouble.jpg Pass on.jpg Cows.jpg Snacks.jpg Snow.jpg Tools.jpg In the bushes.jpg Horseride.jpg Storytime.jpg Ready to go.jpg I lost my kite!.jpg raised.jpg Spahgetti.jpg Broken lion.jpg Supermarket.jpg Cow.jpg Parakeet.jpg Umi-Goggles.jpg How does it work.jpg Team at a tree.jpg Train.jpg Piggy back ride.jpg Snow Plow.jpg Playground.jpg Library card.jpg Half finished sailboat.jpg Bunny.jpg Webpage.jpg Umi Pirate Ship print.jpg Pullout.jpg Shape Mountain.jpg Motorboat.jpg Plaid purple.jpg Plane trouble.jpg House 6.jpg Packages.jpg Helicopter print.jpg Food helicopter.jpg Gargoyle.jpg Sidewalk.jpg Soap.jpg Sticky.jpg Inside jar.jpg Triangle on fish.jpg Loading Milk.jpg Kayla.jpg Tyler.jpg Motorboat on river.jpg Suspicion on Dump Truck.jpg Meeting the Sports Robots.jpg Sliding down.jpg glowing antenna.jpg Seahorse tank.jpg Caterpillar boat ride.jpg Ellen.jpg Snack time.jpg Umi-Sled.jpg Bunny Town.jpg Cake, berries, cream.jpg Motorboat on river.jpg Suspicion on Dump Truck.jpg Ready to save the flight.jpg Ready to bowl.jpg Ready to sled.jpg UmiCar wants to help.jpg Chomp Chomp.jpg Sheep Stop.jpg Group Hug.jpg Past the icicles.jpg Saving Big Bob.jpg Toy Pails.jpg Taping the Crack.jpg Watering Flowers.jpg Getting an orange.jpg Geo puts on his seat belt.jpg Nice one.png Watch your feet.png The team.png Wtf.png Not an easy race.png Chef Mario.png Recing uniform.png Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Poll Page